


Baby, I’ve Been Sanctified

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s04e14 I Do, F/F, Sexual Content, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on what went down in that hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, I’ve Been Sanctified

**Author's Note:**

> Written between 1:00 and 3:30 AM. Unbeated. I CLAIM ANY AND ALL MISTAKES.

They crashed through the door in a flood of drunken, flirty laughter.

Santana rested her back against the closed door, her eyes of want trailing up and down Quinn’s form.

“What?” the blonde asked with a silly grin.

Santana dead bolted and latched the door, “Well, Fabray…” her back was to Quinn, but she heard the light footsteps on the carpet approach.

_“Kiss me…”_ Quinn wound her hands around Santana’s waist.  

Santana turned within the embrace to face Quinn. You could feel the heat radiating off their bodies. Want and desire written all over their faces and shining in their eyes. Santana leaned in and placed a light kiss on Quinn’s lips. Quinn kissed her back, and soon chaste kisses were replaced with passionate ones.

After that kiss, it was like a tornado had been set loose. Santana wasted no time kicking out of her heels and yanking off Quinn’s cardigan. Their lips were glued together as dueling tongues begged for dominance. Santana won, of course.

Quinn stepped out of her shoes as Santana backed them up towards the bed. Their breathing resembling that of wild animals in an unbearable, tantalizing breeding heat. Sweat was beginning to form as hands grouped clothing, aching to caress bare skin.   

Santana broke their bond of lips momentarily to remove her necklace from Quinn’s neck, which clattered to the floor along with her bracelet. Quinn’s lips were swollen and red, with skin flushed and damp. Santana smiled in satisfaction that just making out could get the blonde all riled up.

“What are you smiling about?” Quinn tried to sound annoyed, but her dazed, glossed over expression overpowered the notion.

“Nothin’, absolutely nothing.” Santana replied in breathless arousal before tackling Quinn onto the bed.

Santana’s lips of magical perfection moved to Quinn’s neck, causing some of the most delicious moans she’d ever heard a woman deliver.

_“God…”_ the blonde mewed into Santana’s hair, her hips bucking upward whenever Santana would hit her pulse line.

Santana chuckled at the remark, “No, I’m not. But that was a damn good guess.”

Quinn blushed at the retort, “San, I’ve never with…” she cleared her throat, and sat up on her elbows.

“I know,” Santana nodded and stroked her cheek tenderly. “I’ll take care of you. Don’t worry, baby.”

Quinn’s hazel orbs clouded over with longing, “Call me that again.”

Santana reached around and unzipped her dress as she followed Quinn up the bed, “Baby…”

“Again.” Quinn smirked as she pulled Santana’s dress off.

 Santana hovered just inches away from Quinn’s lips as she reached behind her back, _“Baby.”_

“Now say my name.” This girl wasn’t playing any games, and Santana liked this side of her.

 Santana drew in a breath, “Quinn.” She bit down on her lip as Quinn’s hands helped glide the zipper down.

Quinn helped Santana pull her dress off, “Say it like you mean it, _Santana_.” She husked out the name like it was some kind of powerful aphrodisiac.

Santana maneuvered until her hips were lined up with Quinn’s, _“Quinn…”_ she breathed out against the blonde’s lips as she slipped a leg between Quinn’s and ground down.

Quinn grasped the back of Santana’s head, her nails digging in, threading into raven locks. Santana rocked against her, balancing her weight on her arms that rest on either side of Quinn’s shoulders. Santana’s lips move away from Quinn’s mouth and kiss down her jaw line. Quinn throws her head back, giving Santana full access to kiss and nip down her neck. Quinn can't control the movement of her bucking hips as Santana bites down on her pulse line, again. The heat shoots straight to Quinn’s core, she lets out a throaty moan, and Santana’s shifts to increase the friction between them.

Quinn's hands move from Santana’s hair, she unclasps Santana’s bra with ease, and slides the straps down her shoulders. It joins their growing pool of clothes on the floor. Santana uses her finger to tilt Quinn's chin up so she can capture her lips in another fervent kiss. Quinn’s nails caress up Santana’s stomach until they're cupping her breasts.

“Wow…” Quinn breaks the kiss to remark.

Santana looks down at the hands still gripping her chest, “ _They_ are what amaze you?!” she smiles proudly.

Quinn just laughs and crashes her lips back onto Santana’s, pulling her down. Santana runs her hand along the soft skin of Quinn’s bare thighs, light giggles erupting from the blonde’s throat.

The rest of their clothes are slowly removed as they kiss and let hands explore flesh as it is newly exposed. Santana moves her hands along Quinn’s curves, causing goose bumps. Her fingertips tease Quinn’s hardening nipples, earning the brunette panting breaths against her neck with hungry fidgeting hips. 

_“San, fuck me already…”_ Quinn moans out breathlessly as Santana rubs circles along the inside of her thigh. Santana swirls her tongue around Quinn’s nipple, teasing her to the point of begging.

“You sure, Quinn?” she teases while inching her fingers up towards Quinn’s core.

_“Santana!”_ Quinn growls, and roughly grabs Santana’s hand, pulling her fingers closer to where the fire’s already raging.

They connect stares. Brown and hazel. The nonverbal message being sent. This was happening, now.

Santana smiles seductively, “Then let’s get it on, Fabray.” She glides the rest of the way up Quinn’s thigh until she meets her heat.

Santana’s fingers are immediately introduced to Quinn’s wet arousal, and she starts moving up cautiously. Quinn starts to writhe beneath her, her body desperately searching for more contact. Santana takes Quinn’s lip as her hand moves to where she needs her. Quinn’s back arches off the bed at the first graze of Santana’s finger against her clit. Santana laughs at this against Quinn’s moaning lips.

Santana begins to work her up, watching as Quinn’s hip movements become more desperate and erratic with each flick of her finger. She slips two fingers into Quinn gently, loud moans emitting, and her hips thrusting up into Santana’s hand. She moves her other hand down to rub Quinn’s bundles of nerves.

“I’m not going without you!” Quinn pants out suddenly. Santana looks at her perplexedly.

Quinn doesn’t reply, instead she shifts her knee upward, making contact with Santana’s wet and hot arousal. Santana moans out, with her back arching, and smiling at Quinn. Quinn shifts her knee a few more times as Santana moves her fingers, but she wants it fair. Quinn’s fingertips find Santana’s clit, and she begins to stroke her gently, lust in her eyes.  

They find their rhythm with equal thrusts, their stares darting from working hands to gleaming eyes. They climax in unison. Quinn comes with Santana’s name rolling off her lips, her body contracting release around Santana. Santana groans out Quinn’s name as rocks into her hand as the release coats the knee giving that magical hand its base. Their lips connect as they ride out their orgasms.

They pull apart, panting, looking completely ravished. They collapse at opposite ends of the bed as their high begins to fade.

“Wow.” Quinn breathed in amazement.

Santana shrugged with a cheeky grin, “Lesbians do it better.”

“Now I get why college girls experiment…”

“And thank God they do!”  


End file.
